Stepmonter's Thanksgiving
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: It's thanksgiving and Beca is fearing the worse, last year wasnt so great and not much had changed. This year however she wants to make it better, for Chloe's sake. Chloe/Beca


a/n: Fixed up a few mistakes in here.

Beca wasn't a fan of Christmas, well that was until she met Chloe. So that's how she found herself standing on a ladder decorating a too tall tree in their shared apartment. She finds it cute that Chloe explains where each blub came from and why it is so important, no detail is too small to be left out. She figured she would be worn out by now because Chloe changed her, this year she's actually trying to be nice. She got that Chloe only had a mom and even if Chloe said she didn't feel that way Beca felt like it wasn't fair she had a mom and dad and two step parents.

"You're thinking pretty hard to be standing on a ladder don't you think?" Beca's pulled from her thoughts by Chloe touching her side. She jumps off the ladder and stands next to her lover.

"Yeah most likely." Chloe cups her cheek and kisses her lightly.

"So what was it about?" Chloe asks and Beca nearly tips over standing on the floor. Chloe looks at her with a look that screams 'you can barely stand on the floor and yet you were just on the ladder.'

"Just that this year I want to be different." Chloe quirks an eyebrow at her.

"Such as?"

"I'll actually try to be nice to the stepmonster, and not be all dark and mean toward your mom…"

"Oh like last year?" Chloe asks eyebrow still quirked.

"Im still really sorry about that."

"All has been forgiven." Chloe smiles wrapping her arms around the girl. Last Christmas was bad, horrible actually and Chloe now knew to never go to Beca's father's place before seeing her own mother because it would leave Beca in a foul enough mood to snap at her mother and have Aubrey actually drag the small girl out by her ear and make her wait in the car while Chloe said goodbyes to her mom and brother. Thankfully her mother had understood and had agreed to allow Beca over many more times since then but still Beca felt horrible.

"Still this year I will try, so when we go to my father's I'll be on my best behavior." Beca smiles and Chloe chuckles, she knows it'll be really hard on the smaller girl all because being a tough bad ass was how she's lived her life for so long.

"Aw all for me?" Chloe can't help but pick fun at her, Beca glares and throws a bow at her.

"Yes all for you."

"You do love me!" Chloe jumps over one of the boxes and wraps Beca in a big hug.

x-x-x

Chloe sits in the passenger seat waiting for Beca to turn the car off. Her hand is holding her girlfriend's tightly, offering as much support as she can as the other girl battles within herself.

"You know, we can just leave we don't have to go in." Chloe whispers and Beca shakes her head.

"If we do that he'll be disappointed." Chloe is shocked by the statement, earlier this month Beca would not have cared in the least if her father was disappointed in her.

"You don't have to do this because you feel like I'm jealous of you having your parents."

"You and your family are close, and I know I'll never be as close with mine as you are yours but family is important to you so I'm willing to try." Beca is looking right at Chloe now and Chloe can see it in her eyes how much this actually does mean to her. She leans over the center counsel of the car and tangles her hand in the brunet's hair pulling her close and kissing her deeply.

"You really do amaze me, every day." She whispers against Beca's lips.

"Ok well you do that again and I'll agree to going back home." Chloe smirks rolling her eyes and Beca gasps. "Oh shit! I've rubbed off on you. I've created a monster that rolls her eyes and smirks! Aubrey is gonna kill me." Chloe laughs and gets out of the car.

"Come on, three hours here then to my mom's so she can help Aubrey kill you." Beca gets out and runs over to stand by her, she laces their fingers together before starting the walk up to the house.

"Ok just remember where all the exits are. I still don't believe you when you say the stepmonster isn't out to kill me." Chloe giggles at Beca's statement before knocking on the door, it opens immediately.

"Beca how nice of you to finally join us." Sarah, also known as the stepmonster, opens the door. Chloe throws an arm around Beca's hips pulling her close as if to tell her to be strong.

"Sarah, good to see you too." Beca says way too sweetly for her.

"Nice to see you again Sarah." Chloe smiles at the older woman who had made a point of ignoring her. They follow her around the house till they are surrounded by family members, Beca's father is upon them quicker than Chloe thought possible.

"Beca you came!" He shouts and hugs her, Chloe feels Beca's grip on her hand become almost vice like and she gives it a small squeeze in return. "Chloe nice of you to come." Chloe smiles at him and he leaves.

"They could try a little more you know." Beca huffs out and Chloe agrees, she tugs on Beca's hand leading her over to where Beca's cousins are. At least they are nice to both of them, at the same time.

"Beca boo! And Chloe still hanging onto our girl huh?" David says standing up and envelops both of them into the same hug, it's amazing how much taller he is than Beca.

"I wouldn't let her leave, trust me she's tried. I locked her up and threw away the key though." Beca grins from ear to ear as she jokes around with her older cousin.

"Hi David." Chloe says and pulls a seat up next to Beca.

"Chloe lovely as always to see you again." He kissed her forehead before sitting down. "You guys put your tree up last weekend like always?"

"Yes we did." Chloe beams, it was her favorite thing to do, put the Christmas tree up the Sunday before thanksgiving.

"Where's Miranda?" Beca asks looking up at David.

"Upstairs taking a nap, the twins are giving her some issues so the doc wants her to be extra careful."

"Nothing wrong right? Because I do plan on spoiling them rotten." Chloe says worried.

"Nothing wrong, promise, and spoil them with lots of clothes and bottles so I don't have to do dishes." He grins so wide his dimples show. Sarah tells David that dinner will be ready in a few and that he should help his wife downstairs, again ignoring the girls.

"Sarah did you know that Beca and Chloe here will be celebrating their fifth anniversary this coming year?" David grins, he loves putting the woman on the spot.

"No I did not realize."

"I'm so proud of little Beca, she caught such a wonderful woman." He grins widely but running to get his wife. Sarah looks at the two girls before walking away with a huff about them moving chairs.

"Fifth? Already?" Beca's father appears out of nowhere.

"Yeah well… yeah." Beca cant find any words.

"Dinner is ready." Sarah yells and saves Beca from having to form more words. Chloe holds her back as everyone files into the dining room to eat.

"You are handling this very well, especially since they are being very mean." Chloe whispers as she cups Beca's cheek and runs her thumb over the girl's cheek bone.

"Promise right after dinner is done we can leave." Beca all but begs and Chloe leans over and kisses her.

"Promise." They walk hand in hand over to the dining room, finding two chairs left open by David.

"Girls! We're having girls!" Miranda yells before they are able to step foot into the room. The news makes Chloe squeal.

"Really! Oh this is so exciting! Are you ok with all pink or do you want all sorts of colors?" Chloe says grinning ear to ear as she sits next to Miranda.

"Any colors." Beca says, as she rolls her eyes at the two women but secretly can't wait till they have kids of their own one day. David nudges her with his elbow.

"I know that face." David says grinning.

"What face?" Beca scoffs at him.

"The 'I'm madly in love and want your babies' face." As David says that Sarah loudly puts her sliver wear down and takes a long sip of her wine, everyone stops talking and looks at her.

"I think that is enough… talk about babies for the evening." She says sourly, leaving nearly everyone speechless at the table.

"Sarah." Beca's father says rather harshly across the table.

"I won't have that here, not tonight." Sarah screamed back, Beca caught on quickly what she was talking about, but before she could react Chloe and David were both on their feet.

"Aunt Sarah! How dare you!" David yells and Chloe is pulling Beca to her feet.

"Mr. Mitchell, thank you for the invite but I feel we have over stayed our welcome." Chloe says looking him square in the eye, Beca is just standing there with her jaw on the ground.

"Chloe please I'm sorry, please sit back down." Mr. Mitchell offers but Chloe shakes her head.

"Let her leave honey, Beca never wanted to be here in the first place." Sarah remarks and Chloe turns on her.

"You are so wrong, she wanted to come tonight, wanted to be here and try and act like a real family and try being close to you guys!."Chloe nearly screams, Beca wraps her arms around the taller girl knowing if she gets too worked up she'll end up crying.

"Shh, come on Chloe lets just go to your mom's." Beca says rubbing circles on Chloe's back, kissing the side of her head. "David we'll call you later." She promised and kissed Miranda's temple. "And you keep my little cousin babies safe." She smiled before leading Chloe out of the house. As soon as the door shut behind them they could hear a fight break out.

"Baby I'm so sorry, I just lost it." Chloe whispers sounding defeated.

"Chloe it's ok, shit happens." Beca says hugging her, she pulls away just enough to kiss the older girl. "I love you, and no matter what stepmonster says or does that will never change."

"You can't feel bad about this either ok? Because you actually tried really hard to be on the best possible behavior."

"I should've decked her." Beca says grinning, Chloe smiles and kisses Beca again.

"Let's go to my mom's." She pulls Beca to the car, but finds that Beca slips her hand out and runs over to the garage. "What are you doing?"

"Stealing their desert, what else?" Beca says as she grins and Chloe closes her eyes, if she doesn't see it she doesn't know anything.

"Just make sure you leave some for David and maranda and the twins!" She says and Beca is already back at her side, we two pies.

"I left pecan, their favorite and everyone else hates it." Beca says as she has this devilish grin on her face and Chloe is just shaking her head.

x-x-x

"You are early!" Aubrey opens the door before they even knock, catching them extremely off guard and not in what Aubrey would consider a 'good' situation. "Ok, and you aren't ready to come in." She shuts the door, and Beca is bright red.

"That was rather rude of her, it is my house." Chloe states before kissing Beca again.

"Yeah well we were kind of making out like teenagers against the wall."

"You are not complaining." Chloe states before nipping at Beca's pluse point.

"No, but maybe we should go inside. I kind of really wanna see Aubrey trying to scrub her eyes with bleach."

"You are evil." Chloe says but pulls away anyway and opens the door letting Beca in.

"If my neighbors call and complain." Chloe's mother states as she walks up hugging Chloe then Beca. "You look like you could use some food and a drink, come, come. Aubrey is just about to make 'rocket fuel' as she calls it." Beca looks at Chloe eyes wide.

"I can drive home don't worry." Chloe smiles.

"Or you can stay! I have the room!" Her mother shouts and Chloe smiles and Beca nods.

Three hours later they all find themselves draped in all sorts of ways over the sofas in the living room, full of good food and drinks. Beca was laying half on top of Chloe, with Aubrey laying across their legs.

"I love your family." Beca whispers kissing Chloe's collar bone, she feels Chloe nod before falling asleep. Chloe's mother takes a photo once they all fell asleep and pulls blankets over each of them.

"My babies." She smiles before going up to get her own sleep.

x-x-x

A/n: So I kinda figured I should say something at some point. I kinda stumbled upon this pair on accident, meaning it popped up on my lj page and I was all 'im not studying for exams they suck to much *click*' and next thing I know its 5 am and im on like my 18th story or something. So I drag my butt to class only to sit in it and write, I guess if you read all of my one shots for them they are semi connected, I'll end up with a few that aren't I'll try placing warnings about it if I do. And always because I feel like everyone says it so I should too reviews rock, though I'll still write even without them. If you wanna talk crap PM me because it's the adult thing to do. Oh and if u don't wanna review for some reason or even if u just wanna pm me its cool too. Thank you for putting up with this.


End file.
